


Shortcut

by ephemerality



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemerality/pseuds/ephemerality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku glares at him. "Okay, fine, Mr. Perfect. You get us where we're supposed to be."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shortcut

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested ages ago and I got absolutely swamped with school, but here it is now! And for the other lovely who requested TakeRiku, that one should be up soon as well!

"We're lost, aren't we?" 

Riku glares at the map, not liking Takeru's flat tone. "We're taking a shortcut." 

"So we're lost then." 

Riku looks up at the sky. "What did I just say?" 

"That we're taking a shortcut." 

"Oh, good, I was worried you weren't listening," Riku mutters sarcastically. 

"You shouldn't be. I always listen when you talk." 

Riku hides his blush with the map. Takeru snatches it away. 

"Hey!" But Takeru isn't looking at him, he's studying the map. "I'm telling you, we're not lost." 

"Here's where we're supposed to be," Takeru points at the map and Riku leans over his shoulder to look. Takeru drags his finger a good distance away from where he originally pointed. "Here's where we are." 

"What?" 

Takeru starts to repeat himself, but Riku shakes his head. "No, no, I heard you. That just doesn't make any sense." 

"It makes perfect sense. We're lost." 

Riku glares at him. "Okay, fine, Mr. Perfect. _You_ get us where we're supposed to be." 

Unsurprisingly, Takeru seems used to being called Mr. Perfect. 

*************** 

It gets dark before Riku knows it. And cold. Very cold. He, of course, forgot his jacket back at the training camp. He hadn't expected to be gone this long. They were just going for a walk, after all. Takeru was prepared, per usual, with a flashlight, even, and has tried to give Riku his jacket. Riku refuses, because he doesn't want Takeru to be cold, not because he's mad at Takeru and wearing his jacket would be like a hug. He doesn't want a hug. He wants to be mad. 

"Why are you mad?" Takeru asks suddenly, and Riku adds telepathy to the long list of things Fujiwara Takeru excels at. 

"I'm not mad," Riku huffs, fully aware that he looks mad and sounds mad and it's possible he might be stomping like a child just a little bit as they walk. 

"You can't lie to me, you know." 

" _You can't lie to me, you know_ ," Riku mutters under his breath, annoyed by how true it is. He hears a sigh, a zipper, and then Takeru's jacket is dropped on his head. 

He blinks and stops walking, startled. Takeru keeps going. "Put that on. I won't wear it if you try to give it back." 

Riku wants to be mad. He really does. But the jacket is warm against his body, and it smells like Takeru. He zips it all the way up, stuffs his hands in the pockets, and jogs to catch up with Takeru. 

"We should be almost there," Takeru announces after about half an hour of silent walking side by side. He doesn't look cold in the slightest. In fact, he looks alive in the light of their flashlight. The beam reflects off his glasses, and the wind has whipped pink into his cheeks. His eyelashes are long, batting against his cheekbones. 

Riku trips, and Takeru grabs his arm to keep him upright. "Are you okay?" 

Riku ducks his head, unwilling to admit he had tripped because he was staring at Takeru's eyelashes. A hand closes around his. He freezes, partly because _Takeru is holding his hand_ and partly because Takeru's hand is colder than the Antarctic. 

Acting purely on impulse, he grabs Takeru's other hand and brings them both to his lips, breathing on them, trying to warm them up. He's so focused on those hands that he's startled when Takeru ducks his head and kisses him. 

Of course, that's when Ayumu comes crashing through the trees, shouting, "I found them! They're fine! Kuga-senpai owes me 5 yen!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://obsessivemarrish.tumblr.com)!


End file.
